Petites anecdotes sur les Shinigami
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: Des petits drabbles et One-shots amusants qui parlent des Shinigamis, des Arrancars, de leurs gaffes et de leur quotidien plus ou moins... loufoque...
1. Piscine

**Disclaimer **:_ Bleach_ et son univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Piscine**

A la piscine, on rencontre plein de jolies filles, plusieurs amis et quelques connaissances. Même les plus indésirables.

En effet, Ichigo était parti guilleret comme un gosse retrouver ses amis dans ce lieu mythique des rencontres.

Aizen s'était lui aussi pointé dans ce lieu mythique.

Or, ils ne se doutaient pas un seul instant que l'adversaire par excellence serait de rendez-vous dans ce lieu si agréable.

D'abord, ils avaient cru à une hallucination puis on entendit à des kilomètres à la ronde une gigantesque explosion aux alentours de Karakura.


	2. Cerisier

**Disclaimer **: _Bleach_ et son univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Cerisier.**

Parfois, il est agréable de retrouver sa petite-amie loin des regards indiscrets. Surtout les nuits étoilées près d'un cerisier. Même si celui-ci est entièrement rose.

Ichigo et Rukia s'étaient donné rendez-vous sous l'arbre sacré des Kuchiki. Ils étaient passés près d'un arbre entièrement rose et s'étaient arrêtés devant.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était que le cerisier attaquerait Ichigo lorsque celui-ci aurait embrassé Rukia et qu'il aurait la voix de Byakuya.

Byakuya évita Ichigo un mois durant: Zangetsu pouvant être particulièrement agressif.


	3. Forêt

**Disclaimer** : _Bleach_ et son univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Forêt**

Renji adorait les forêts.

Il les aimait beaucoup même : on y entendait des oiseaux qui chantaient, on voyait le soleil à travers les feuilles des arbres et beaucoup de gens connus se promenaient et discutaient avec vous.

Un jour, il y rencontra quelqu'un qui ressemblait beaucoup à Ichimaru Gin. Ce dernier avait exactement le même sourire et le même air enjoué.

Il ne s'aperçut que c'était vraiment lui que lorsque ce dernier lui avait proposé un verre de saké.

Renji était rentré très tard ce soir-là, bourré.

Depuis, il évitait les promenades en forêt.

**PS : **Si vous voulez que je parle d'un thème particulier, contactez-moi !


	4. Rencontre à Las Noches

**Disclaimer**: _Bleach_ et son univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Rencontre à Las Noches.**

Kenpachi, lors de son séjour à Las Noches, tomba sur les appartements d' Ichimaru Gin.

L'ayant vu, Kenpachi voulut se battre conte lui.

Ichimaru proposa de boire du saké avant.

Quelques verres plus tard, Kenpachi dormait sur le canapé.

Ichimaru reprit sa lecture du moment...

_Les préceptes de la communication non-violente_...


	5. Les goûts

**Disclaimer:** _Bleach_ et son univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Les goûts.**

Kenpachi adorait deux choses: Yachiru et se battre avec Ichigo.

Il se rendit donc au manoir des Kuchiki de bon matin.

Rukia détestait deux choses: qu'on la réveille le matin et qu'on embête Ichigo, son petit-ami.

Or, Kenpachi fit irruption dans la chambre de la demoiselle...

Il en développa la peur du plus beau Zanpakutô de la Soul Society.


	6. Journal télévisé de 20H

**Disclaimer** : _Bleach_ et son univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Journal Télévisé 20H**

« Séismes au Sud du Japon »

Des maisons détruites, des terrains fracturés, des immeubles effondrés…

Où était passé son Hollow intérieur ?

« Incendies au Sud de l'Europe »

Une forêt dévorée par les flammes, des habitants qui fuyaient leurs maisons…

Il ne serait pas parti en vacances, si ?

« Un albinos à l'allure étrange effraye des strip-teaseuses »

Ichigo faillit s'étrangler avec son jus d'orange en reconnaissant « l'albinos ».


	7. Jeux d'animaux

**Disclaimer**: _Bleach_ et son univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Jeux d'animaux**...

Les félins, même les plus gros, adorent jouer avec des volatiles.

Une panthère blanche trouva un jour, sur son chemin, une chauve-souris noire.

La chauve-souris fut donc prise pour cible. Agacée par une telle stupidité, cette dernière s'envola.

La panthère, voyant son jouet s'échapper, décida de la poursuivre.

Le volatile, énervée, trouva le félin un peu trop collant.

Il s'arrêta et le félin en fut ravi. Il pourrait enfin l'avoir.

Or, la chauve-souris fondit le félin.

Ce dernier, surpris, dut... fuir un peu précipitamment.

Au bout d'une longue course-poursuite, la panthère parvint à se cacher dans une grotte.

Elle émit un petit «Miou» en espérant ne pas être entendue par le volatile.

Or les chauve-souris ont un très bonne oreille.

-J'ai été attaqué par un... _chaton_?


	8. La cuisine

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach _et son univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**La cuisine**

New-York, 1930.

Les Vizards avaient décidé de s'établir aux États-Unis pendant quelques années.

Hiyori avait trouvé du travail en tant que domestique pour une famille riche. Kensei avait trouvé du travail dans la même maison en tant que chauffeur.

Un jour, alors qu'elle était (franchement) fatiguée, Hiyori dut faire la cuisine. Elle choisit de faire un bouillon de pot au feu suivi par des champignons farcis.

Elle prit un couteau au hasard dans le buffet. Elle travailla pendant toute l'après-midi pour la réception qui aurait lieu soir-même en compagnie de ses collègues.

Kensei, lui, dut chercher les invités pour la réception aux quatre coins de Manhattan. Il fut épuisé au bout de quelques heures de route. Heureusement, ses anciens entrainements en tant que Capitaine et ses exercices pour contrôler son Hollow le maintenaient éveillé. Il ne ressentait donc pas le besoin de se reposer ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Pourtant, il sentait comme un poids vide à son pied. Il avait posé son Zanpakutô à un endroit et ne l'avait plus retrouvé.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il avait fini sa soirée, il en fit part à Hiyori. Celle-ci, étonnée répondit:

-Ah bon? Parce que ce n'était pas un couteau de cuisine?!

Hiyori fut particulièrement calme et polie avec tout le monde pendant le reste de la semaine même avec Shinji!


	9. Etre capitaine

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach_ et son univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo!

**Être capitaine**

Quand on était capitaine, on héritait de nombreuses responsabilités.

Il fallait maintenir la cohésion des membres de la division. Il fallait remplir tout un tas de paperasses administratives. On devait aussi vérifier si tous les membres de la division étaient présents lors des entrainements et des convocations.

Or, ce jour-là, Hirako avait ordonné un rassemblement général. Tous devaient être présents. Son lieutenant, Sosuke, dut procéder à l'appel. Mais quand vint le tour du nom de son troisième siège. On entendit une mouche voler.

-Sosuke, tu es sur de lui avoir expliqué en quoi consistait son rôle?

-Bien sur capitaine.

-Aurais-tu une idée de l'endroit où il se trouve?

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune Ichimaru Gin fut réveillé par un reiatsu des plus colériques.

-Oh! Capitaine, que faites-vous ici?

Le ton jovial de l'adolescent fut tout de suite refroidi en regardant le sourire de son capitaine. Une chose lui disait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Le capitaine Hirako s'énervait très rarement et lorsque celui-ci l'était, on évitait de faire deux fois la même bêtise. Même Ichimaru Gin reteint cette leçon par-cœur!


	10. Joyeux Noël!

**Disclaimer**: _Bleach _et son univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Joyeux Noël!**

Isshin adorait fêter Noël. Il aimait beaucoup offrir des cadeaux et ses enfants (adorés), heureux.

Cette nuit-là, il se déguisa en Père-Noël. Il adorait beaucoup faire croire à ses gosses qu'il existait vraiment. Pour cela, il grimpa sur le toit de la clinique. Il se glissa à l'intérieur de la cheminée et atterrit au salon.

Il déposa les cadeaux autour du sapin, tout en se doutant que Yuzu regardait par le trou de la serrure. Même si sa fille avait onze ans, elle y croyait encore. Il sourit à cette pensée. Il savait aussi que Karin était à côté de Yuzu et qu'elle faisait semblant de ne pas y croire.

Ces pensées heureuses l'accompagnèrent lorsqu'il passa à nouveau par le conduit de la cheminée. Il sortit avec un bruit de clochettes. Et il envoya l'illusion d'un traineau et de rennes à ses filles à l'aide d'un sort de kido très simple.

Tout à coup, il reçut une bonne rasade d'eau sur le dos.

Glacé jusqu'à la moelle, il se retourna pour connaître le coupable...

-Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi le toit est couvert de suie chaque année. Désolé, mais il fallait que je remplace le lave-linge... Au Yuzu ne frôlera pas la crise cardiaque.

Son fils se tenait juste derrière lui, un seau d'eau à la main et dans son uniforme de shinigami.

-Quelle honte pour l'ex-capitaine de la division 0 de se faire avoir par son propre fils.

Sur ce, Ichigo quitta les lieux d'un shunpo très rapide. Isshin en écuma de rage...

-ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Plus loin, dans le ciel Hirako Shinji et Urahara Kisuke pariaient sur le vainqueur de la course.

-Ichigo va gagner.

-Hirako-san, tu penses vraiment qu' Ichigo peut vaincre? Isshin est l'ex-cap...

-M'en fiche! Ichigo est un Vizard!

Pourtant, son champion tomba, assommé dans le lac du parc de Karakura. Urahara eut un sourire triomphant.

-Hirako-san...

-Tiens! T'as tes CD des Beatles!

Au fait, comment gagnait-il à chaque fois?

Y avait triche dans l'air.


	11. Exorcisme

**Disclaimer:** _Bleach _et son univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Note:** UA

**Exorcisme.**

Un prêtre portant une outre d'eau bénite dans sa main droite et un crucifix de l'autre avançait prudemment dans un couloir sombre et humide.

Il entendait les cris de souffrance et de folie d'une jeune fille. Il devait l'aider à se sortir de ce cauchemar. C'était son devoir, sa charge et sa responsabilité.

Au détour du couloir, une pièce éclairée par des chandelles sombres et peu meublée.

La jeune fille se nommait Inoue Orihime. Elle avait de long cheveux roux et des yeux d'un bleu profond. Son corps était secoué par des spasmes de douleur.

Quand elle vit le prêtre, celle-ci éclata d'un rire dément. Elle avait perdu sa personnalité quand elle avait été «choisie» par le démon.

Ce dernier prit complètement possession du corps de la jeune fille. Il avait étendu son emprise de l'esprit au corps de sa victime. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux d'un beau vert émeraude et sa peau était d'une pâleur extrême. Il avait de longues ailes noires comme celles de chauve-souris. Il portait une sorte de heaume blanc et avait un trou dans la poitrine à la place du cœur.

-Vous êtes navrants, vous autres exorcistes.

Il forma dans sa main une sphère d'énergie noire et la lança sur le prêtre. Ce dernier fut tué sur le coup. Ulquiorra Schiffer poussa un long soupir. C'était le cinquième en une journée et il était tout aussi pathétique que les autres.


	12. Qui estu?

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach _est son univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Qui es-tu?**

Le petit Hisagi faisait toujours le même rêve.

Il s'endormait et se retrouvait dans un monde étrange. Il atterrissait sur un sol qui semblait fait de pierres tombales. Le ciel quand à lui, présentait une couleur rouge sang. L'air alentour véhiculait une odeur de mort et de sang.

Et à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ce monde, il se réveillait en sursaut, réveillant tous ses amis, rendant impossible tout sommeil.

Or cette nuit-là, il décida de braver sa peur de ce monde lugubre et glauque. Il marcha pendant longtemps sur les pierres tombales et aperçut de-ci, de-là des monuments aux morts.

Enfin, il arriva devant une sorte de trône, assis dessus, un être qui semblait sorti de l'Enfer. L'être sorti tout droit de l'Enfer fit apparaître des sortes de faux et les lança sur le petit garçon qui dut fuir et se réveiller en sursaut.

Plus tard, à son entrée à l'Académie, il apprit que cet être était son Zanpakutô et l'être en question refusa de lui dire son nom des années durant sous prétexte qu'il était trop faiblard.


	13. Baiser

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach _et son univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Baiser**

Il regardait la trace de chaussure sur son visage. Elle avait bleui en une demi-journée. Tout le monde se demandait où et comment il avait reçu une telle blessure.

En fait, il l'avait embrassée et elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup apprécié.

Bref, elle avait défigurée de cette manière.

C'était décidé, Ishida n'embrasserait plus jamais Orihime en présence de Tatsuki.


	14. Les cendres

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach _et son univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Les cendres.**

Ichimaru Gin aimait beaucoup regarder sa Ran-chan s'entraîner.

-Miaule, Haineko!

Une tornade de cendres se forma autour d'elle et le vent lui souleva sa belle chevelure blonde.

Tout à coup, la belle sentit quelque chose de dur entrer en contact avec sa cendre.

Gin se sentit soudainement soulevé du sol.

Il voulut prévenir Rangiku mais il était déjà loin, emporté par Haineko.

Il cria mais en vain. Puis, il entendit des notes de musique, du jazz.

Les cendres provoquèrent son entrée par la fenêtre d'où provenait la musique.

-De la cendre sur mon disque préféré!

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Ichimaru Gin encourut la colère d' Hirako Shinji.


	15. Histoire de tailles

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach _et son univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Note:** Je suis désolée pour ce retard, j'étais clouée au lit en raison de 40°C de fièvre.

**Histoire de tailles.**

Le Capitaine Ichimaru et le Capitaine Hitsugaya parlaient des personnes les plus grandes de la Soul Society (en taille, pas en puissance!). Ils parlèrent d'Abarai Renji, de Kuchiki Byakuya, de Yamamoto Genryuusai et de tant d'autres.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, ils lancèrent également le sujet (sensible) des personnes les plus petites de toute l'histoire de la Soul Society. Ichimaru Gin énuméra donc la liste des personnes qui n'ont jamais pu atteindre le mètre cinquante.

-Ah! Maintenant que j'y pense, en fait la personne la plus petite ayant jamais existé à la Soul Society, c'est vous!

Plus tard, Rangiku retrouva son amant coincé dans un grand bloc de glace.


	16. Les escaliers

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach _et son univers appartiennent à Titi Kubo.

**Les escaliers.**

Le Capitaine Hirako Shinji et son Lieutenant Aizen Sosuke avaient été envoyés en mission dans les sous-terrains de la Seireitei. Pour cela, ils devraient emprunter les vieux couloirs inutilisés depuis longtemps.

Or ce jour-là, Aizen n'avait pas très bien dormi et était quelque peu ronchon. Par chance, toute sa division avait mis ça sur le compte du «Méchant Capitaine Hirako Shinji».

Au moment de passer la porte, le Capitaine Hirako mit en garde son Lieutenant:

-Sosuke, tu feras attention à la troisième marche, elle est glissante.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sosuke demanda:

-Pardon Capitaine, vous avez d... !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il laissa derrière lui un Hirako Shinji avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, particulièrement surpris que son Lieutenant ne l'ai pas du tout écouté.

Un instant plus tard...

BONG!

Ce bruit étonnamment fort indiqua deux choses à Hirako: que la porte était métallique et que Sosuke était assommé.

En effet, six étages plus bas, Sosuke, le nez contre la porte et les lunettes tordues, voyait trente-six chandelles.


	17. Les Fraises

**Disclaimer:** _Bleach _et son univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Note:** Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais travail pour la fac oblige...

**Les Fraises.**

Un jour, une panthère (bien connue) se lança un défi. Et quel défi: il avait décidé que dès qu'elle aurait éliminé tous les Hollows en forme de fraise du Hueco Mundo, elle pourrait être le Roi. Et c'était pas gagné.

En effet, ladite panthère dut parcourir tout le Hueco Mundo pour trouver tous les Hollows en forme de fraise. Elle mit plusieurs mois (pour ne pas dire années) pour les manger toutes.

Sa mission achevée, la panthère monta sur un rocher qui dépassait d'une falaise et hurla:

-JE SUIS LE ROI!!!

Or, la panthère entendit un raclement de gorge juste derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna point, elle était le Roi après tout.

-Sais-tu que le devoir de tout souverain quel qu'il soit est d'écouter son peuple et de le regarder quand il demande un entretien?

Vexée, la panthère se retourna pour faire face à un...

-Je vois que tu as quand même quelques notions de zoologie, donc je te prierais de me laisser cette place privilégiée. Au fait, quel est ton nom?

La panthère, humiliée, se força à dire son nom:

-Grimmjow.

Le lion (puisque c'en était un) eut un sourire des plus carnassiers.

-Bien.

Quelques heures plus tard, on pouvait assister à un spectacle des plus loufoques: un lion fier de son pouvoir poursuivait un chat..., non, une panthère des plus terrifiées.

Le Volatile (très loin le Volatile) poussa un soupir des plus explicites.

-Encore ce chaton?


	18. Contradiction

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach _ne m'appartient pas pas plus que ses personnages.

**Contradiction.**

New-York, 1930.

Shinji, pour se détendre, passa voir les forains qui avaient élu domicile dans leur quartier pour la plus grande joie des enfants et de leurs parents.

Rose avait décidé de l'accompagner par curiosité. Il était curieux de savoir si les forains engageaient toujours des acrobates cette année.

Ils passèrent devant leur stand justement. Un homme attira leur regard: il mangeait à l'envers, s'asseyait à l'envers. Bref il faisait tout de travers.

Tout à coup, Shinji parut désespéré:

-Faire tout à l'envers faut vraiment le faire.

Rose le regarda et lui dit:

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça?!


	19. Nom

**Disclaimer:** _Bleach _ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que ses personnages...

**Note: **Un grand merci à ceux qui me lisent et qui restent fidèles!

**Nom...**

Les jeunes parents sont toujours confrontés à un problème majeur: donner un nom à leur premier enfant. En effet, c'était un défi majeur que de trouver un nom pour un enfant.

Isshin et Mazaki Kurosaki en étaient la preuve vivante.

Un jour, qu'ils étaient à cour d'idées, Mazaki eut une forte envie de... fraises. Elle était obsédée par les fraises depuis des semaines d'ailleurs. Elle en mangeait tout le temps.

Elle eut alors une idée lumineuse:

-Et si on appelait notre premier enfant «Ichigo»?

Isshin faillit lâcher: «Et tu comptes lui expliquer ça comment plus tard?»

… **Les Fraises 2.**


	20. Babysitting

**Disclaimer:** _Bleach _ne m'appartient strictement pas, pas plus que ses personnages.

Aizen: Encore heureux...

Moi: Pardon?

Aizen: Non rien (vive les mots de tête).

**Baby-sitting.**

Les parents d'Ichigo cherchaient une baby-sitter pour la semaine. Ils partaient en Europe pour l'occasion, laissant la clinique aux bons soins des infirmiers et des médecins.

Or, ils ne trouvèrent... personne. Comment faire? C'est alors qu'Isshin eut une idée digne du plus grand des génies. Il décida de confier son fils à son grand ami, le Capitaine Aizen Sôsuke. Ce dernier, au vu de l'insistance des jeunes parents, dut accepter.

Or, durant la semaine, il devait être présent à la Soul Society. Il devait assister aux réunions des Capitaines, recevoir les rapports des membres de sa division, transmettre des messages aux autres Capitaines. Bref, il devait être présent 24h/24.

Donc, la semaine qui suivit, il dut recourir de nombreuses fois à Kyôka Suigetsu, lancer des kidô d'effacement de mémoire et inventer mille mensonges pour cacher l'existence d'Ichigo aux autres shinigami.

Le week-end suivant, il rendit Ichigo à ses parents. Inutile de préciser qu'il était vraiment fatigué. Et le pire c'était que...

-Hey, Sôsuke, le gamin a l'air de t'apprécier...

Mais voyant la soudaine pâleur de Sôsuke, Isshin lui suggéra des vacances.

Quand Aizen revient à la Soul Society, il se dit que ce gosse le tuerait un jour. Bien entendu, il ne savait pas encore à cette époque que ce gosse de quatre ans serait le champion désigné pour le tuer.

**Note: **Aizen n'avait pas encore ses incroyables talents de stratégie à cette époque.

Aizen: Et tu m'insultes en plus!

Urahara: (vient d'avoir une idée géniale)


	21. Savon

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach_ n'est pas à moi, son univers non plus.

Aizen: Tu oublies quelque chose...

Moi: Quoi?

Aizen: Quelque chose avec honteusement.

Moi: Honteusement?

Ichigo: Ce qu' Aizen veut dire c'est qu' Eldar-Melda empreinte honteusement ses personnages.

Aizen: Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord. Toi aussi, tu l'as senti passé le drabble précédent?

Ichigo: Et comment! Être gardé par toi, c'est... l'horreur.

Aizen: J'aurais préféré que cela ne soit pas ainsi... malheureusement.

Moi: Je peux commencer? Oui? Bon...

Zorchide: je suis en train de travailler sur une fanfiction plus longue qui relatera des péripéties de cette semaine. Ça te va?

Aizen et Ichigo: NON!

**Savon.**

Le jeune Ichimaru Gin avait perdu son savon. C'était aussi simple que ça. Et pourtant, il lui courrait après depuis ses appartements situés à la Cinquième Division, surveillée par l'Affreux Hirako Shinji. En effet, son Capitaine avait remarqué que son jeune Troisième Siège avait un comportement des plus osés. Même si ce dernier affirmait n'y être pour rien.

Chaque jour, il perdait son savon et chaque jour, il atterrissait dans un endroit des plus singuliers pour un garçon: un onsen réservé aux femmes. Par un soi-disant hasard, il plongeait toujours dans le bassin où se détendait langoureusement la jeune et jolie Matsumoto Rangiku, qui lui rendait toujours son savon avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il quittait ensuite ce lieu pour se diriger vers les Quartiers Privés de la Cinquième Division où l'accueillait un Hirako Shinji des plus furax après avoir reçu une énième plainte de la gardienne de l' onsen.

Avec le temps, Gin se demanda s'il fallait qu'il arrête de sourire béatement après sa «mésaventure», il finirait par éveiller les soupçons de _quelqu'un_...

**Note: **Vous avez aimé? Alors...

Aizen: LUI il a droit à un traitement de faveur! C'est pas juste!

Hirako: Tout à fait d'accord!

Ichigo: Moi aussi!

Moi: (sort un diplôme)

Les Trois: C'est quoi?

Moi: C'est un DESS. Un Diplôme d' État en Sadisme Supérieur. Vous suivez? Oui? Parfait. En gros, je dois être sadique avec tous mes personnages préférés plusieurs fois mais leur accorder une pause de temps à autre...

Gin: (comprend quelque chose) Attends voir...

Moi: Oui?

Les Autres: (gloups)


End file.
